


Saving

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, PostWar
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22444138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “为什么你总得我去救你？”“为什么你每次都来？”
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 14





	Saving

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：  
> 1.德哈无差，时间线战后；  
> 2.他们都不太好。  
> 该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

哈利坚持认为有求必应屋是第一次，德拉科决定不去反对。

“克——克拉布，”从烈火中脱险，德拉科刚能说话，就哽噎着说，“克——克拉布……”

“他死了。”罗恩毫不客气地说。

沉默，只听见喘气和咳嗽声。

然后——哈利吻了他。德拉科、罗恩和赫敏的眼睛同时瞪大了，哈利的却紧闭着，他跪在走廊的地板上，一手撑在德拉科肩膀上方，一手捧着他的后脑，将他的嘴唇往自己的拉近。他微微侧过头，撬开德拉科的嘴唇和牙齿，投入得就像在把自己献给虚空中注视的神，就像他这一秒钟刚刚发明了亲吻，于是德拉科发现除了回吻也没有更好的办法。

“那什么，哥们，我得说你在这件事上也赢过我了。”罗恩抹了把脸上的烟灰，不确定地说，“但现在在打仗呢？”

哈利从德拉科身边退开，回到他们从扫帚上下来时跌坐的位置，他眨眨眼睛，摇摇晃晃地站了起来，打量着四周，仿佛刚才的三十秒没有发生，他的大脑把它忽略过去了。但按照赫敏的说法，你得要用咒语才能把那样一个吻从脑子里抹掉。

“金妮在哪儿？”他突然说道，“她刚才在这儿，她应该回到有求必应屋的。”

“天哪，在那场大火之后，你以为那屋子还管用吗？”罗恩问，但他也站了起来，一边揉着胸口一边左右张望，“我们分头找找——？”

就这样，三名好友就现况进行了简单讨论，而后食死徒攻进了霍格沃茨，他们都冲去帮助同伴，留下德拉科和高尔瘫在走廊里，没了魔杖。

德拉科没有对别人提起过，他是被一阵爆炸惊起的，巨响在他脑子里打了个惊雷，警告他现在他仍然很可能会死掉。他这两年死里逃生太多次了，有的是仰赖于他人的高尚，有的由于父母的袒护，还有的时候仅仅是因为运气——显然没有一次是因为他有能力自己拯救自己。但他突然就决定自己不要死在今晚了，于是用面条一样的双腿支撑起体重，跨过一片废墟，寻找可能帮助他和尚处在昏迷中的高尔的人。

他原本是要去找哈利·波特的，他和格兰杰、韦斯莱等人没有走远，而且他知道出于某种愚蠢且自以为是的高尚，既然波特在烈火中都没有丢下他自己等死，在一场爆炸后也不会。但他看见格兰芬多们都在往同一个方向靠拢，一个红头发躺在地上，另一个红头发摇晃着对方、撕心裂肺地吼叫，那不是个他可以加入的场景。所以德拉科缩回了断壁之后，直到那些人带着尸体离开。

过了一整年，他才再次见到哈利。

当然，这一年里哈利并没有从他的世界里消失，相反，他的存在感从没这么高过。结束恐慌的头号功臣，带来英国魔法界黎明的英雄，诸如此类，马尔福庄园的围墙都无法隔绝吹捧波特的声音。纳西莎日日为丈夫和儿子奔走，他希望自己能做些什么，但此前他每一次主动去做什么貌似可以拯救自己和家人的事，结果都是招来更大的祸端；如果这两年来他真的学会了什么，那就是别擅作主张。他紧紧抓住这个借口，躲在房间里舔舐伤口，直到有一天母亲带着一身风尘归来，疲惫地告诉他一切都结束了。

结束了，马尔福家族交了一大笔罚款，贡献了最全的食死徒名单和其他集会地点清单，巨细靡遗地报告了所知的一切罪行，辩称自己受到控制，几乎和上次战争结束时一模一样。最终他和母亲都没有受到进一步追究，父亲不久也得到了保释。

这是因为哈利。母亲没有对他说过详情，但德拉科从头到尾都很清楚，是波特到魔法部作证，说纳西莎在生死攸关的时刻救了他，也许还提到德拉科在马尔福庄园没有直接指认他们；有救世之星的保证，魔法部才愿意相信马尔福们的危害远不及其他穷凶极恶之徒，对他们从轻发落。

这是第二次，或者这应该算两次？三次？无所谓了。反正，不管是一次还是一万次，德拉科都不可能还得上。

也真是冤家路窄，德拉科尘埃落定后第一次鼓足勇气独自走进公共场合时，不但选了对角巷，还选了哈利去给重新开张的韦斯莱魔法把戏商店捧场那天。细节都是后来哈利告诉他的，那一天德拉科只看到哈利被人群围堵在离那家店尚有半个街区的地方，微笑着给一个小女孩签名，周围还有好几只挥舞着羊皮纸和羽毛笔的手。德拉科很奇怪，他们的眼睛都黏在哈利身上，怎么没有一个人看出他的笑容是多么空洞、眼神是多么茫然；就这样远远地看着哈利，他便回到摇撼的走廊，从唇上尝到那个吻留下的痕迹。

德拉科那时确然没去想还会有什么“后来”，他就只是绕过人群，买了个冰淇淋清掉口中血与火的滋味，回了家。

显然魔法部对于撤走摄魂怪以后该如何管理阿兹卡班，考虑得并不算太周全，而既然他们很大程度上是用出卖所谓的同伴换取自身的自由，马尔福庄园成为越狱者的目标也是迟早的事。卢修斯动用还能动用的关系向魔法部寻求庇护，于是他们派来了哈利·波特和他的梦幻搭档罗恩·韦斯莱。因为这是件微不足道的小工作，他们基本上只需要轮班住在庄园里，发现可疑情形立刻上报；但这对于重新笼络古老纯血统家族却是个重要表态——即便是对最无耻的马尔福们，魔法部也会派出救世之星来实施保护性监视。

哈利在交涉中进退得宜，打消了卢修斯对两名年轻傲罗的大部分不信任，德拉科冷眼旁观，波特的肢体语言比从前少多了，脸上是训练有素的中立神情。他们都清楚为什么哈利是这个人选，甚至与他的能力都没有太多关系，魔法部既想要营造救世之星在自己麾下守卫巫师界的情景，又不敢冒险让他受伤引起舆论谴责；他敢说，收到警报时傲罗们将以极快的速度赶到，这跟他们要保护的任务对象没有什么关系。

马尔福们发现，这栋他们世代居住的房子里，致命机关比想象中多多了。

公平来说，走进他奶奶曾经的房间缅怀那位老人，结果被发疯的布鲁姆女裤勒住脖子，真不能算他的错。德拉科试图呼救，却只听到自己的嗓子发出可怕的咯咯声，他开始思考他父母发现他的尸体时会露出什么表情，然后很庆幸自己看不到。

德拉科没听到哈利冲进房间和念咒的声音，他只感觉到一阵猛烈的冲击，然后自己摔倒在地。接下来一双手迅速而冷静地扯掉紧紧缠在他脖子上的布料，他过于急切地吸进一口空气，被呛得几乎把自己的肺咳嗽出来。

“我上一次把别人从勒死人的衣柜里拖出来的时候，那所房子有十几年没人住过。”哈利气喘吁吁地说。

他奶奶的房间没人住的时间也不比那短多少，但德拉科眼下没力气说明这点。哈利把他还给穿着睡衣刚赶到的父母，尽可能像个沉默的幽灵一样离开了房间，那肯定是他最初的打算，保持专业、保持克制，在履行职责的同时，不对被监控者的生活造成任何多余的影响。然而当你一周内第三次把同一个人从同一幢房子的不同陷阱里拖出来，即便是哈利·波特，也得吐槽上一两句。

“你还好吗，德拉科？”他父亲问，投给破碎的衣柜悲伤的一瞥。他花了很大力气把已故母亲的房间完全保持原状，然而哈利显然懒得管那么多。

这大概也是他们这类人身上的顽疾，总想要一切保持原状，不管是居住的房子、吃的食物还是脑子里的观念，这样旧日荣光便不会弃他们而去。

“我没事，父亲。”德拉科说。

“你确定吗？”纳西莎抚摸着儿子颈项的勒痕，将这句话说得意味深长。

“是的。”德拉科说，“我只是没睡好。”

他母亲坚持带他到楼下喝了一杯牛奶，德拉科假装自己没有用眼角寻找监视者的踪迹，纳西莎也宽容地假装他确实没有，他父亲留在原地试图修复那个柜子，并因为妻子购买新衣柜的提议显得很沮丧。二十分钟后他们回了各自的房间，都假装自己不知道庄园内有人彻夜不眠。

此后一段时间仍然没有比这栋房子本身更大的危险，哈利破坏性的营救行动仍在继续，当他把客厅里那华贵富丽的座钟劈成两半好拽出德拉科的胳膊时，卢修斯爆发了。

“看在梅林的份上，波特傲罗！”他厉声说，“你该对别人的东西小心点儿！这座钟有着将近一个世纪的历史！”

“好吧，也许你更愿意失去自己有着二十年历史的儿子！”哈利反击。

卢修斯当即气得脸色煞白，不等他说出任何可能的威胁，德拉科就在他们旁边哈哈大笑起来。他感到快意，要是他父亲为此罚他站墙角就等着瞧吧，他可是个成年人了。

“我们可以买到更好的新座钟，卢修斯，我一直认为这个看起来太沉闷了。”他母亲走了过来，“波特救了我们的儿子，客气些，亲爱的。”

“职责所在，马尔福夫人。”哈利回答，但德拉科有种感觉，他在暗暗打量自己。

他们暂时没有购买新座钟，而是勉强修复了旧的那个，将座钟加入购物清单。父母尽可能避免对他提及经济上的困窘，这开始困扰德拉科了，他过去几次危险的尝试或许令他的父母觉得不让他长大是保护他的最好方式，他自己也不再那么冲动地想要去独当一面了，但在成长这件事上，他恐怕没得选择。

“为什么你总在晚上出事？罗恩说白天的班无聊得要死。”哈利把德拉科丢在荒草丛生的塘边沥水，自己也一屁股坐下，“你半夜跑到这里做什么？”

“我睡不好。”德拉科回答。

就像你一样，他想。韦斯莱到底有没有问过哈利为什么他总是值夜班？还是说哈利高尚到不愿意让朋友熬夜这个理由对他们都足够好了？

“到处乱走不会改善睡眠，只会带来额外的危险。”哈利说，有意停顿让德拉科回想这几周被他救的……九次？还是十次？“你有没有考虑吃药？”

“安眠药？圣芒戈立刻就会有人给报社写信，说马尔福公子想自杀。”德拉科把湿淋淋的头发拨到一边，这次他们没打坏什么东西，水塘里边曾经养着天鹅，但早就卖掉了。

“不管怎么说，贸然离开屋子可能导致你被绑架。”哈利抽出魔杖把他俩弄干，“还是说那个也是你弄的？”

“总把我往最坏的方向想，是不是？”德拉科反问。

他们一起回到屋子，没有人发现。

“你是不是恨你家的家具？”哈利问，他们周围散落着烤箱的碎片。

“我只是想烤个派。”德拉科回答，费力地侧头观察自己烫伤的肩膀，“不过做些改变确实不错。”

“我甚至都不想问你为什么不用咒语操纵刀子。”哈利处理着他呼呼冒血的手指，“或者为什么你对麻瓜的鄙视没有蔓延到手工使用厨具上。”

德拉科在屋顶找到哈利的时候，后者用好像预备着要在他口吐白沫倒地的时候实施抢救的紧张眼神打量他，大概真的不是哈利的错。

“我睡不着。”德拉科说。

哈利愕然瞪着他，就是那种有教养的人面对一个完全不要脸的人时会露出的那种礼貌的愕然，德拉科都不明白他为什么这么愕然。

“这不在我的职责范围内。”傲罗字斟句酌地说。

“好吧。”德拉科回答，“如果我睡不着，我就会到处乱走；如果我到处乱走，我就可能遇到危险。与其花几倍的力气营救我，为什么不想办法让我睡着呢？”

要是哈利有他看起来的那么受到冒犯，他就会想到打昏德拉科这个显而易见的方法，德拉科也确实做好了他那样做的准备。只不过是在石头上摔一下，大概醒来后会疼得要死，但那没什么，他知道什么更疼。

“我不是来当仆人的，马尔福。”哈利戒备地说。

“当然。”德拉科回答。

他回到房间，把脑袋按照自己喜欢的方式搁在枕头上，然后数：一、二、三。

哈利走了进来，茫然地眨着眼睛，当他不在做人们假定他会做的事的时候，他就是这个样子。

“你想要我做什么？”他问。

“任何有助于让我睡着的事。”德拉科回答。

“我可没有多少这方面经验，并没有人从小哄着我睡觉。”哈利在引他内疚，成功了一些，但反正又不是德拉科杀了他的父母。

“那就发挥你的想象力吧，波特。”德拉科说。

“有很长时间了，我不觉得有任何人需要我。”哈利告诉他，“他们曾经需要过，但再也不了。关注我只是令他们的生活锦上添花。就连罗恩和赫敏也是，他们是因为对抗围绕在我身边的那些危险才会在一起，现在他们不会再分开了。”

德拉科含糊不清地哼了一声，他睡着了。

“好梦。”哈利说。

德拉科很想笑，虽然他的身体还在因为此前的折磨抽搐，眼睛肿得睁不开，而且肯定断了两根手指。一个暴怒的哈利在他身边殴打拉巴斯坦·莱斯特兰奇。

“好了，波特，他已经失去行动能力了。”一个年长些的傲罗说，“你再继续下去，就构成非必要武力了。”

哈利最后啐了一口，停了手，喘得像个风箱。德拉科发出悲惨的呻吟。

“我们还是赶紧把马尔福送去圣芒戈吧。”韦斯莱说，带着对失职的内疚，“老天，他被搞得可真惨。我们都没把他打得这么惨过。”

我领受的钻心咒可未必比你俩少，德拉科想，但他们开始搬动他的时候，白热的疼痛夺走了他的全部注意力。中间有一阵子他好像听见自己父母在痛骂傲罗司的保护不力，不同的手握过他的手。

“你被绑架了。”他们重新在马尔福庄园的房间见面的时候，哈利冒出这么一句。

“别那么惊讶。”德拉科说，他除了有些虚弱已经基本痊愈，剩下的不过是加入噩梦的新内容，“我就说你把我想得太坏了。”

惭愧从哈利脸上闪过，他在德拉科床边的椅子上坐下，握住他没骨折的那只手，尽管现在没人神志不清。

“为什么你总得我去救你？”哈利问。

“为什么你每次都来？”德拉科反问。

他没有等到回答。这已经很好了，他想，好过任何冠冕堂皇的谎话。从来没有人教过哈利如何提出要求，人们只是用救世之星定义他，用溢美之词束缚他，需要他、再需要他，以致他想象不出除此之外自己该如何存活于世。他在所有的报纸上出现，呐喊着正义、拯救和抗击黑魔法，只是祈求有人停下脚步看他一眼，看一看那个黑头发绿眼睛的波特男孩。

拯救他人之于哈利如同食物与空气，谁知道呢，就像德拉科没准恰好是那个每天都需要被拯救的人。

“我们可真是一对儿倒霉蛋，哈？”德拉科笑了。

说不清是谁先开始的，这一次的吻没有鲜血掺杂其中，哈利的嘴唇尝起来仍然有一点咸味，像是泪水，像一个安全到可以容纳哭泣的地方。

（全文完）


End file.
